


Sweet Smiles

by Traaasssshhhh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Good Loki (Marvel), I'm Completing Ignoring CA:CW, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traaasssshhhh/pseuds/Traaasssshhhh
Summary: Loki was an incredible mage and surely a force to be reckoned with. His magic was respected among the Avengers, especially by his lover, Tony Stark. It just wasn't always what left him speechless.





	Sweet Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at titles and have a current story I need to update
> 
> *
> 
> *
> 
> *  
> ALso I completely took this concept for instagram, the idea is not mine. This is also small as heck and I'm not 100% happy with the ending BUT THAT'S OKAY.
> 
> Thanks :) Kudos and Comment!

Loki Laufeyson was easily one of the most powerful mages in the nine realms, and a hell of a force to be reckoned with. He was confident in the way he wielded magic and had some of the most powerful beings begging at the mercy of his magic. Sorcerers often seeked his wisdom, but not one ever quite bonded with magic the way Loki had managed. Tony is one of the lucky ones able to honestly say that he’s seen the softer side of Loki’s magic, been able to witness the incredible skill without violence or a severe consequence. Tony respected Loki’s use of magic unlike so many other people in the mage’s life, even found himself in awe of it. It was often, courtesy to Tony’s endless supply of curiosity, the two often found themselves in the lab in the deep hours of night, experimenting magic with technology.

But despite Tony support and awe of Loki’s talent, it’s not what always leaves him speechless and his chest warm with love. It was the real, lokish smile that was brimming at edges with warmth and love. They were typically reserved for Tony- maybe if they were lucky, Natasha, Bruce or perhaps even Thor would get a quick one before it quickly slipped into a self satisfied smirk. But it was Tony who always received the content grins, the trusting smiles and loving smirks. It left him gobsmacked and desperate to memorize the gentle curves of his features and had him leaning over to kiss the lips that withheld such treasures. Maybe Loki would laugh, or kiss his forehead or just allow Tony to pull him closer. Tony was probably getting soft in his old age, maybe all the things in his fairly traumatizing life had push him over the edge but Tony would fight tooth and nail to keep that smile for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a great friggin Night/Day


End file.
